Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren
Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren ist die dritte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 3. Inhalt Teil 1 Auf Sweet Apple Acres will Big McIntosh, auf Granny Smiths Bitte, eine quietschende Diele im Gartenpavillon reparieren. Leider hat er keine Nägel und wo er auch sucht, er findet keine. Also macht sich Mac auf den Weg zum Eisenwarenladen in Ponyville, wo gerade das „Sommer Ade Fest“ mit anschließendem „Hoedown-Tanz“ steigt, weswegen die Stadt mit Buden, Fahrgeschäften und Ponys vollgepackt ist. Bei seiner Ankunft stößt Mac mit seiner Schwester Apple Bloom sowie ihren Freunden Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle, dem Schönheitsfleckenklub, zusammen. Die drei zeigen ihm ihren Beitrag für den Bastelwettbewerb; ein Katapult mit einer großen Feuerwerksladung. Sie wollen das Ding nach dem Tanz abfeuern und sich so Pyrotechnik-Schönheitsflecken verdienen. Bei Scootaloo's Planerklärung verhört sich Sweetie Belle, denkt das Codewort sei gefallen und steckt die Lunte an. Die drei können das Katapult gerade noch auslösen, bevor die Ladung hochgeht. Während die Kinder sich nach neuem Feuerwerk umsehen, macht sich ein erschütterter Big McIntosh auf den Weg. Er trifft Cup- und Carrot Cake, die alle Hufe voll haben, einen Kuchen auszuliefern und ihren Nachwuchs Pound und Pumpkin zu bändigen. Ehe er sich versieht, macht das Paar Mac zum Fohlensitter und verschwindet mit dem Kuchen. Da die Kleinen nicht ruhig sitzen können, geht Mac mit ihnen zu Trixie's magischer Puppenshow, die ihre eigenen Version der Geschehnisse von „''Angeber-Trixie''“ erzählt. Schließlich holen die Cake's ihre Kinder wieder ab, aber Big McIntosh hat keinen Schimmer, wo der Eiswarenladen ist. Auf der Suche nach danach wird er fast vom Schönheitsfleckenklub, die Octavia und ihrem Partner den Hufwagen stibitzt haben, um ihr Feuerwerk zu befördern, angefahren. Auf seinem weiterem Weg übers Fest nutzt Mac ein paar der Amüsiermöglichkeiten. Wieder kommt es zu einem versehentlichen Abschuss des Schönheitsfleckenklubs der Fleetfoot von den Wonderbolts vom Himmel holt. Diese verguckt sich in Big McIntosh und malt sich ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm aus, bis Krankenschwester Redheart sie abtransportieren lässt. Nun nehmen Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon Mac aufs Korn und geben ihm an ihrem Stand Ratschläge, wie er ein besseres Pony wird. Während sie über seine Umfärbung diskutieren, schleicht sich Mac weg. Dabei fängt ihn Bulk Biceps ab, der ihm einen Haufen Bodybuildingzug andrehen will. Zum Glück akzeptiert dieser ein Nein. Big Mcintosh gerät zu den Sommer Ade Festspielen, wo ihn Prinzessin Luna, die Spaß haben will, zu ihrem Partner macht. Zusammen heimsen sie eine menge Preise ein. Als sie sich zur Schnitzeljagd trennen, setzt Mac sich ab, um weiter nach Nägeln zu suchen. Beim entsorgen der Schnitzeljagd-Liste wird er von Zecora überrascht, die mit ihm das letzte Stück zum Eisenwarenladen geht. Leider hat diesen eine Feuerwerksladung des Schönheitsfleckenklubs zerlegt. Zu allem Überfluss findet sich eine Nachricht des Inhabers Lugnut an der Tür, auf der geschrieben steht, dass er irgendwo auf dem Fest ist. Teil 2 Wer als Werkzeug nur einen Hammer hat, sieht in jedem Problem einen Nagel. Zecora gibt Big McIntosh den Rat einfach Spaß zu haben. Ein Schausteller zieht ihn zu seinem Ball-Wurf-Stand an dem Mac wieder erwarten Gewinnt. Der Preis eine große Pinkie Pie Stoffpuppe. Die er ohne weiter nachzudenken Fleetfoot, die ihm nachstellt, in die Hufe drückt. Wieder einmal kreuzt der Schönheitsfleckenklub Macs Weg, und zwar genau da wo er steht. Als sie ihm auf helfen. Kommen Snips und Snails vorbei und Snips demonstriert seine Begabung alles exzellent zu zerschneiden am Katapult des Schönheitsfleckenklubs. Wiedereinmal erhellt ein Feuerball den Himmel. Big McIntosh sucht weiter nach Lugnut als ihm die Sommer- Ade- Festparade in die Quere kommt. Beim Versuch sich durch zu schleichen wird er auf den Paradewagen von Sapphire Shores gezogen, wo man ihn für einen Tänzer hält. Big McIntosh nutzt die Gelegenheit um nach Lugnut Ausschau zu halten und erfindet einen neuen Modetanz, den Navigator. Als er denkt Lungnut entdeckt zu haben springt er vom Wagen runter. Doch statt Lungnut zu treffen ergreift ihn Photo Finish um ihn abzulichten. Mac sucht bei der ersten Gelegenheit das Weite. Er kommt zu Spikes Stand, der es schafft ihm seine selbst gemachten Big McIntosh Ponyfiguren anzudrehen. Wie schon die Pinkie Puppe landet auch dieses... „Kunstwerk“ bei Fleetfoot. Weiter geht die Suche. Inzwischen hat der Sonnenuntergang eingesetzt und alle gehen zum Hoedown-Tanz. Big McIntosh will hier nur schnell nach Lungnut sehen und traut seinen Ohren nicht als der Navigator aufgelegt wird. Auf der Tanzfläche stößt Mac mit Tealove zusammen die sofort einen Narren an ihm frisst, was einen Zank mit Fleetfoot provoziert. Unterdessen trifft Mac Cheerilee die ihm erzählt das er Lugnut knapp verpasst hat und er zu seinem Laden zurück ist. Mac gibt’s auf und macht sich auf dem Heimweg. Er trifft Zecora wieder. Sie bemerkt seine Frustration und fragt ob der Tag wirklich so schlecht war. Mac lässt alles noch mal Revue passieren und stellt fest das der Tag toll war. Zecora ermutigt ihn sich einen schönen Abend zu machen was er auch tut. Auf dem Heimweg trifft Mac endlich Lugnut. Der ihm erzählt das er ihn überall gesucht hat weil er Nägel von der Farm für die Reparatur seines Ladens brauchte. Wie sich herausstellt hatte Apple Bloom sie allesamt im Klubhaus. Er erwähnt auch das Big Mcintosh Holz bräuchte was Mac aber erst am Nächsten Tag versteht. Als er entdeckt das der Pavilion von einer Feuerwerksladung getroffen wurde. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Eine Seite aus dem Sammelalbum von Big McIntosh. -Ein Bonus- Zweiseiter. Zu sehen sind einige Fotos vom Sommer- Ade- Fest. Die Bilder zeigen: Müde Cake's (Die Eltern, nicht die Kleinen.) Apple Bloom beim Tarot- Lesen Fleetfoot lässt sich von Rarity ein Brautkleid nähen. Hayseed der von Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon „Beraten“ wird. Prinzessin Luna gewinnt bei Hau den Lukas. Spike versucht Rarity mit ihrem Mini Ebenbild zu beeindrucken. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub bekommt eine Auszeichnung für die „Größte Zerstörung“. Big McIntosh, Lugnut, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle reparieren den Pavillon. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 1. Der Titel der Geschichte: Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu Reparieren. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Buch Zen und die Kunst ein Motorrad zu Warten. * Seite 1 Panel 3: Auf dem Werkzeugkasten steht Binford. Der Werkzeughersteller aus der TV Serie Hör mal wer da hämmert. * Seite 2 Panel 4: Auf der leeren Nagelschachtel steht „Nagel sass in 'nem Stück Holz. Ist eine Abwandlung des Gedichttitels: Ein Nagel saß in einem Stück Holz * Seite 3 Panel 5: Der Schönheitsfleck eines Ponys ist das Logo des Green Lantern Corps aus den DC-Comics. * Seite 6 Panel 13: Auf dem Wagen der Cake's steht „Rodeo Flyer“, eine Anspielung auf den „Radio Flyer“ Wagen. * Seite 8 Panel 1: Dr. Hooves Text: „Diese Uhr, das bin Ich!“ ist ein Zitat aus der Dr. Who Episode „Human Natur“. * Seite 8 Panel 2: Der Wagen mit den Kohlköpfen ist eine Anspielung auf die TV- Serie Avatar der Herr der Element. ''Wo als Running Gag in den ersten beiden Staffeln, so ein Ding immer wieder zu Bruch geht. * Zwei Ponys sind als die Ninja Turtles Donatello und Michelangelo verkleidet. * Seite 9 Panel 2: Auf einem Stand steht. Bluth's Frozen Banana. Eine Anspielung auf: Bluth's Original Frozan Banana Stand aus der TV Serie ''Arrested Development. * Seite 10. Man sieht eine Strichel Reiselinie wie in Familien Zirkus. Die Krankenstation stammt aus der TV- Serie M*A*S*H. Die riesige Joker-Spielkarte ist ein Verweis auf den DC-Comichelden Batman, der so etwas als Andenken hat. * Seite 12. In dem Banner steht: „Die Gedanken sind Frei“ Das ist der Titel eines deutschen Volksliedes. * Die Zeitung „The Derby Planet“ ist eine Anspielung auf den „Daily Planet“ aus den Superman-Comics von DC. * Seite 13 Panel 4: Der Stand von Diamond Tiara und ihr Aussehen sind Anspielungen auf Lucy's Psychatriehilfe-Stand aus den Peanuts-Comics. * Seite 14 Panel 3: Der Kite-Drache im Baum hinter Tiaras Stand ist ein Verweis auf den Kite-fressenden Baum aus den „Peanuts“ * Seite 16 Panel 1: Auf einem Schild steht: Plasmide und Vigros. Eine Anspielung auf die "Bio Shock" Videospiel- Reihe. * Seite 16 Panel 4: DJ Pon-3's Text: Und dann noch deine Mähne, da fehlen mir die Worte, musst du die den färben? Biep di biep die Nachbarn buup biep Yeah. Ist eine Abwandlung des Songs „Junge“ von „Die Ärzte“. * Seite 17 Panel 2: Auf Lunas Shirt ist ein Logo der Sternenflotte aus Star Trek. * Seite 17 Panel 3: Die Teamnamen, Hawkeye's Yellow Blackbirds und BJ's Pink Elephants stammen aus der TV- Serie M*A*S*H. * Seite 18 Panel 4: Auf Lunas Shirt ist ein klassisches Batman-Logo. * Seit 18 Panel 6: Eine der Trophäen ähnelt dem Stanley-Cup. * Seite 19 Panel 5: Ein Hintergrundpony ähnelt einem Beobachter aus der TV- Serie Fringe. * Seit 26 Panel 3: Die Preispuppen sehen aus wie Totoro aus dem Film „''Mein Nachbar Totoro“. * Seite 29 Panel 4: Das treffen einiger Hintergrundponys spiegelt eine Szene aus der ''Star Trek Episode Landru und die Ewigkeit. Dabei sind zwei der Beteiligten Ponyversionen von James T. Kirk und Mr. Spock. * Seite 30 Panel 5: Die Kartenkombination auf dem Dodge Junction Wagen ist bekannt als „The Dead Man's Hand“ * Seite 32: Sapphire Shores Text: At the cart Wash! Working' at the Cart Wash. Come on and Sing it with me! Cart Wash. Ist eine Abwandlung des Songs „Car Wash“ von Rose Royce. * Seite 35 Panel 2: Big Mac kommt am Sumpf vorbei. Das Quartierzelt der Chirurgen aus der TV- Serie M*A*S*H. * Seite 38 Panel 1: Auf der Schallplatte steht der Name David Gerrte. Eine Anspielung auf den deutschen Geiger David Garrett. * Seite 39 Panel 4: Enthält diverse Anspielungen auf James Bond. :* Big Mac haut einen Fiesling um. Der Hengst ist eine Hommage an „Ernst Stavro Blofeld“ Bonds ärgsten Widersacher. :* Mac... Big Mac. Spielt an auf die Worte „Bond... James Bond“. :* Geschüttelt nicht gerührt. Die Art wie James Bond seine Drinks am liebsten hat. :* Geheimdienst ihrer Majestät. Eine Anspielung auf den Titel des Bondfilms „Im Geheimdienst ihrer Majestät“. :* Nur zu ihren Hufen. Eine Abwandlung von „For Your Eys Only“. * Seite 40 Panel 3: Der Text: Zimmernachbarin der Cusine der Schwester von Lugnuts Vater. Ist eine Anspielung auf die Worte von „Lord Helmchen“ an „Lone Starr“ aus dem Film Spaceballs. * Seite 45: Lugnut selbst ist eine Hommage an James Gandolfini einem US-Schauspieler aus Italien. Running Gags * Auf jedem Panel auf dem man es sieht, hat Prinzessin Lunas Shirt einen anderen Aufdruck. * Über die Ganze Geschichte verteilt finden sich Hinweise auf „Das Ende des Zauberflügeltals“. Dem Großen Zehnteiler aus der TV- Serie „My Littel Pony 'n Friends“. :*Seite 6 Panel 2: Rainbow Dash erwähnt den Sonnenstein. :*Seite 9 Panel 2: Pinkie Pie erzählt von Riesenbienen. :*Seite 17 Panel 2: Rarity erwähnt einen riesigen Bienenstock. :*Seite 30 Panel 3. Fluttershy erwähnt eine Riesenspinne. :*Seite 34 Panel 5. Twilight Sparkle erwähnt den Sonnenstein. Navboxen en:Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair Kategorie:Comics